Amour unilatéral
by Yumeless
Summary: Un amour à sens unique n'est jamais facile à vivre, mais on peut toujours trouver un moyen d'aller de l'avant. Venroku à sens unique et autre pairing. UA


Et voici un nouvel os venroku, mais un peu spécial car il est à sens unique.

J'ai introduis dedans une paire peut banale, le vinroku. Vincent (de FF7) et Roxas. Je sais qu'à première vu, rien ne fait qu'on pourrait les voir ensemble. Ce couple est née par le plus grand des hasard sur un forum rpg KH/FF yaoi (gros bisous à tous les membres au passage si vous lisez cette fic \o/ Je vous aime! ) et comme je trouvais ça sympa, j'ai toujours voulu l'introduire dans une fic. =) Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très détaillée ici, je ferais sûrement à l'avenir une fic plus approfondie sur ce couple. ;)

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, angst

**Pairing:** Venroku, Akuroku, Vinroku, Vanven

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'on se connaissait tous les deux? Depuis le bac à sable de la maternelle au moins. Je souris d'ailleurs encore en y repensant. Les institutrices n'arrêtaient pas de nous confondre tellement nous nous ressemblions. Notre principale différence physique étant la couleur de nos yeux -tous les deux bleus mais de tons différents. Mais sinon, sans pour autant avoir de lien de parenté, nous étions presque identiques. Les mêmes cheveux blonds en bataille, le même corps, la même peau. On aurait pu nous croire jumeaux, mais nous n'étions rien d'autre que de simples sosies.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ça, mais nous nous sommes toujours entendus, bien que tu t'es montré extrêmement méfiant en me voyant pour la première fois.

Toujours ensemble depuis, tu étais devenu mon meilleur ami. Cela catastrophait presque ta mère parfois, quand elle venait te chercher à l'école. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me suivre et impossible de te détacher de moi sans que tu fondes en larme. Oui, bon, on devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans à l'époque, je sais. Mais c'était mignon tu avoueras. Enfin, lorsque je te rappelle ce fait tu le nies en grognant de gêne.

Ayant un an de plus que toi malgré tout, je crois que je te voyais aussi un peu comme un petit frère. Seulement, plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que ce que je ressentais pour toi devenait plus fort qu'un simple amour fraternel ou de l'amitié.

Il me semble que je l'ai compris au collège. Je n'arrivais plus à te regarder comme avant, à empêcher mes yeux de dévorer ta nuque dès que tu étais dos à moi...

Je ne l'ai jamais dit et tu ne sembles pas l'avoir remarqué d'ailleurs. Ton comportement avec moi à toujours était le même, à quelques détails près. Alors que nous étions sans cesse collés l'un à l'autre avant, se tenant toujours par la main, tu t'es un peu éloigné en entrant au collège.

« On est plus des enfants maintenant, Ven. Et puis, deux garçons ne se tiennent pas par la main normalement. »

C'est ce que tu m'avais dit un beau jour, le plus naturellement du monde. Bien que tes propos m'ont fait mal, je me suis contenté de te sourire en acquiesçant.

J'aimais aussi beaucoup te prendre dans mes bras quand nous étions seuls tous les deux, mais sentant bien que ça te mettait mal à l'aise au fils du temps, j'ai aussi cessé de le faire. Bien que je ne voulait pas de cette distance que tu imposais inconsciemment entre nous, je l'ai respecté. Je ne souhaitais pas que tu t'éloignes d'avantage de moi en prenant le risque que tu devines mes sentiments pour toi. Alors, je me suis contenté d'agir comme l'ami de base.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, puis je suis entré au lycée. Je savais bien que tu étais un garçon responsable et que je n'avais pas lieu de m'inquiéter, mais le fait de te laisser derrière-moi au collège ne pouvait m'empêcher d'avoir des craintes. Et si pendant cette année où nous serions dans des établissements différents tu t'éloignais de moi? Et si tu m'oubliais?

C'était stupide, bien sûr, mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ces pensées de la tête. Et pourtant...

Un soir, après les cours, tu as voulu passer chez moi. Tu semblais nerveux, hésitant, n'osant pas me regarder en face. Bien que je me demandais bien ce qui t'arrivait, je n'ai pas posé de question, ne souhaitant pas te brusquer.

T'amenant dans ma chambre, je me suis posé sur une chaise tandis que tu prenais place sur mon lit, jouant nerveusement avec tes mains. Restant silencieux, j'attendais que tu daignes prendre la parole, ce que tu fis après une longue hésitation.

« Dis... Ven... Es-ce que tu... Enfin... je... »

Je penchais la tête, ne comprenant pas grand chose pour le moment.

« Je me demandais... es-ce que tu crois que c'est possible pour un garçon... d'aimer un autre garçon? »

Je faillis m'étouffer à la question. De quoi? Tentant de faire de l'ordre dans mes pensées tandis que tu avais peur de croiser mon regard, je me repris. C'était moi ou tu étais en train de limite m'avouer que tu étais gay -ou du moins bi?

Bon, ne pas se faire de faux espoir, mais quand même. Le simple fait d'imaginer que tu pouvais être toi aussi attiré par les garçons me berçait d'espoir. Si c'était le cas, es-ce que tu pourrais m'aimer, moi?

Devant mon silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi te dire, tu repris.

« En... en fait... Tu vois, Axel... Il m'a... enfin... Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Je savais pas trop quoi dire sur le coup, je n'avais jamais pensé avec un garçon... Mais... J'y ai réfléchi et puis, j'ai accepté au final. »

Heureusement que tu avais toujours les yeux baissés, cela t'auras empêcher de voir mon visage détruit. En quelques mots, tu venais de me briser le cœur. Alors, Axel m'avait devancé visiblement. Je le connaissais bien. Il avait été dans la même classe que moi durant un temps, jusqu'à que les profs le fassent redoubler à cause de ses notes catastrophiques. Et il avait atterrit dans ta classe.

Je mordis la lèvre pour contenir les larmes que je sentais naissantes dans mes yeux. Alors, c'était fichu pour moi.

Tachant de reprendre contenance un minimum, je t'offris un sourire se voulant rassurant, ravalant ma souffrance et ma tristesse.

« Tant mieux pour toi alors. Axel est quelqu'un de sympa, il devrait bien s'occuper de toi. »

Tu relevas des yeux remplis de soulagement vers moi.

« Vraiment? Je veux dire... Tu ne me détestes pas car je sors avec un garçon? Ça ne te dérange pas? »

J'eus un faible rire.

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne vais pas te détester pour ça. Je n'ai rien contre les gays et autres, tu sais. Je ne vois rien d'anormal là dedans. »

Chaque mot prononcé me perçait d'avantage le cœur, mais je me devais de cacher ma douleur. Je devais me contenter de mon rôle de meilleur ami au final.

Tu m'offris alors un grand sourire, un de ceux que j'aimais tant.

« Merci Ven! J'ai vraiment eut peur que tu ne veuilles plus me voir à cause de ça. »

A ce moment là, je me suis dit... peu importe ma propre souffrance, du moment que je pouvais rester près de toi, ça me suffisait. Peu importe si j'avais le cœur en miette, je resterais silencieux et ferais tout pour protéger ce sourire.

La nuit qui suivit, je ne pus dormir, passant mon temps à pleurer.

Les jours qui précédèrent furent encore pires pour moi. Tu t'éloignais progressivement, passant de plus en plus de temps avec Axel. Nous ne sortions plus ensemble nous amuser comme avant, tu préférais faire un tour avec lui plutôt que moi. Mais je ne disais rien, me montrant heureux pour toi. Même si ça me faisait mal à chaque fois que tu t'excusais quand je te proposais de faire un tour car tu avais déjà quelque chose de prévu avec Axel, je me contentais de sourire, t'encourageant dans ta relation avec lui.

Je jouais mon rôle de meilleur ami à la perfection devant toi, mais dès que j'étais seul, je fondais en larme. La vérité était que je ne supportais pas de te savoir dans les bras d'un autre, de savoir que tu embrassais un autre, que tu lui disais « je t'aime » à lui. J'aurais aimé te garder juste pour moi, mais je taisais ces pensées égoïstes. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser ainsi, je le savais bien. Alors, je me disais que tant que tu serais heureux, ça me suffirait.

Je n'arrivais même pas à détester Axel, je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments.

Puis, un an plus tard, peu après que tu sois à ton tour entré au lycée, tu es arrivé chez moi en larme. A peine j'avais ouvert la porte que tu t'étais jeté sur moi, m'enlaçant, et mouillant mon haut de tes pleures. Assez surpris, je t'ai tout de même rendu ton étreinte, tentant doucement de te calmer. Même si je savais que le moment était mal choisi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux d'à nouveau te sentir ainsi contre moi.

T'amenant dans ma chambre, tu as mis quelques minutes à stopper tes larmes. Assis par terre, j'avais passé un bras par dessus ton épaule tandis que tu calais ta tête contre la mienne.

« Ven... je... j'ai cassé avec Axel. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris en entendant ça et, bien que je savais ça ignoble de ma part, cette nouvelle me réjouit. Si Axel n'était plus là, alors, je pourrais t'avoir à nouveau juste pour moi. Je m'écœurais moi-même de penser ainsi.

Toutefois, je maudissais Axel pour te faire pleurer comme tu le faisais en ce moment. Si ça avait été moi, je n'aurais cessé de te chérir.

J'aurais pu profiter de la situation à cet instant, mais je savais que ce n'était pas correct. Te caressant doucement la tête, j'eus un sourire désolé.

« Je vois... Tu veux en parler?

-Ce... enfin... Il voulait passer au stade suivant mais moi... je n'étais pas encore près. A-alors... Il-il a attendu mais m-moi... j'ai abusé de sa patience... Et-et là, il n'a plus pu tenir... Et il a dit que... que c'était donc mieux de se séparer maintenant. »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent de colère. Comment Axel avait-il pu te faire ça?

« Quel enfoiré... Il n'a pas intérêt à se pointer à nouveau en face de moi. »

Tu levas alors des yeux paniqués vers moi, attrapant mon bras.

« N-non! Ven! Ce, c'était de ma faute! Axel n'a rien fait de mal! C'est moi qui ai abusé de sa patience.

-Ne le défend pas! S'il t'aimait vraiment il aurait du pouvoir attendre tout le temps nécessaire! »

Je te vis sursauter. Tu n'avais pas l'habitude de me voir ainsi hausser la voix.

« V-Ven... C'est bon, c'est pas grave tu sais...

-Je... »

Je me mordis la lèvre, si je continuais comme ça, je risquais d'en dire plus que je ne le voulais. Je baissai les yeux un instant, me passant une main sur le visage en soupirant.

« Désolé d'avoir crié... »

Tu me souris doucement, secouant la tête.

« C'est pas grave. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour moi, mais n'en fait pas trop, d'accord? »

Tu ne pouvais même pas imaginer à quel point...

Hochant faiblement la tête, je repris.

« Tu veux rester dormir pour ce soir?

-Je veux bien, oui... enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

J'eus un sourire et t'ébouriffai les cheveux, m'attirant un grognement de ta part.

« Si ça me dérangeait je ne te l'aurais pas proposer. »

Même si tu tâchais de te montrer fort, je savais bien que tu avais encore mal. On n'oublie pas une peine de cœur en moins d'une heure. Je tâchai au moins de t'occuper toute la soirée de façon à te faire penser à autre chose.

Au moment de dormir, alors que je venais de t'installer un matelas par terre, tu te tournas vers moi d'un air gêné.

« Dis, Ven...

-Oui?

-On peut dormir ensemble cette nuit? Dans le même lit je veux dire... »

Surpris par ta proposition, je rosis un instant avant de me reprendre.

« ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais pourquoi?

-Je... tu vas me trouver stupide mais... J'ai un peu peur de rester seul cette nuit. »

Me posant sur le lit, je te souris doucement avant de t'inviter à me suivre. M'offrant un grand sourire à ton tour, tu me rejoignis avant que nous nous glissâmes tous deux sous la couette. Je savais bien que je ne devais rien espérer de ça, mais le fait de t'avoir juste pour moi, ne serait-ce que le temps de cette soirée, me rendait heureux.

Une fois la lumière éteinte, nous étions tous les deux dos à dos. Je ne savais pas si tu dormais déjà ou non, mais pour ma part, j'en étais incapable en te sentant si près de moi.

Allez, soyons fous et suicidaire. Feignant le sommeil, je me retournai pour t'enlacer d'un bras. Je te sentis légèrement sursauter.

« Ven...? »

Ne te répondant pas, tu te tourna alors vers moi.

« Ven? Tu dors? »

Vu que je ne disais rien, gardant les yeux fermés, tu dus en conclure que oui. Je t'entendis bailler avant de sentir ta tête se caler contre mon torse. Je priai pour que tu n'entendes pas les battements de mon cœur qui me trahissaient.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, tu finis par t'endormir, et j'en profitais pour d'avantage te serrer contre moi. J'avais bien conscience que ce n'était pas très fairplay ce que je faisais, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais juste te garder pour moi encore un peu, ne serait que le temps de cette nuit.

Rosissant, j'osai t'embrasser sur le front avant de refermer les yeux, glissant à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Et la vie continua son cour pour nous deux. Ne tentant toujours rien de mon coté envers toi, le moment aurait été mal choisi car tu ne t'étais pas encore complètement remis de ton histoire avec Axel -et oui, avouons-on le, je crevais de peur de me faire repousser si je te disais tout-, je gardais tous mes sentiments en moi, me comportant juste comme ton ami sans plus.

Au moins, tu passais beaucoup de temps avec moi, ça suffisait à me rendre heureux. Bien que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer, je sentais bien que tu ne me considérerais jamais comme autre chose que ton meilleur ami.

Et finalement, je finis par rentrer à l'université. J'avais opté pour des études de droits et j'ai du louer un appart dans une ville à une heure d'ici en voiture. Étant donné que tu avais encore une année de lycée à faire, j'ai a nouveau du te quitter. Et cette fois la séparation fut encore pire pour moi. Car encore, durant mon passage au lycée, nous pouvions encore nous voir après les cours, mais là... j'étais complètement éloigné de toi.

Bien sûr, il t'arrivait de venir me rendre visite, ou moi de revenir, mais cela devenait de plus en plus rare. J'ai du exclusivement me consacrer à mes études durant la première année afin de pouvoir réussir mon examen.

J'avais été reçu dans les 30 premiers, et même si j'étais du genre modeste, j'en étais quand même assez fier. Toutefois, la joie d'avoir enfin pu passer en deuxième année ne dura pas longtemps.

« Tu sais Ven... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

C'est ce que tu m'a annoncé un beau jour alors que tu étais venu me rendre visite à l'appart. Tu étais toi-même entré à l'université cette année et t'étais donc aussi installé ici, ton logement se trouvant éloigné de deux ou trois quartiers du mien.

« Il s'appelle Vincent, je l'ai rencontré à la fac. Il a trois ans de plus que moi mais est vraiment très sympa. Et... je crois qu'il m'intéresse. »

J'ai vraiment cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter tandis que tu prononçais ces mots.

« M-mais... Tu lui as dit?

-Non, j'oserais jamais! Enfin, je sais pas s'il est intéressé par une relation de ce genre ou pas. »

Tu étais encore hésitant, et moi, bêtement, je t'ai encouragé comme se devait de le faire ton meilleur ami, ce que j'étais juste après tout. Même si je souhaitais au fond que tu ne te rapproches pas de cette personne, j'étais bien incapable de te l'avouer.

Quelques semaines plus tard, tu m'annonças avec un grand sourire qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec toi. Tu me l'as même présenté.

Pas très bavard, il semblait être quelqu'un de respectable et de cultivé, et sympa malgré son air froid. Une personne que j'aurais pu apprécier en somme.

Je restais correct avec lui, mais en vérité, je bouillais de jalousie. Il ne se gênait pas pour t'attraper par la taille ou t'embrasser alors que j'étais là. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête en faisant ça, mais j'avais émie l'hypothèse qu'il est pu deviner mes sentiments pour toi. Il était donc possible qu'il cherchait ainsi à affirmer que tu étais sa propriété. J'enrageais de le voir te coller autant, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, je n'ai plus supporté de le voir. Même si je ne le voulais pas, je me suis éloigné de toi. Quand parfois, tu m'invitais à faire un tour avec toi et Vincent, je prétextais toujours avoir autre chose de prévu. Je savais bien que tu étais déçu par moment, tu voyais bien que je n'étais plus aussi souriant qu'avant. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou t'inquiéter, mais si j'avais continué à voir Vincent ainsi avec toi, j'aurais sûrement finis par exploser.

Je n'avais qu'un seul souhait, c'était que tu casses avec lui... souhait qui ne se réalisa jamais.

Un an plus tard, tu emménageais avec lui.

« Tu es stupide, pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit? »

Allongé sur mon lit, je jetais un bref coup d'œil à Vanitas, un ami de la fac. Assez caractériel et agressif par moment, je devais bien être la seule personne a supporter son sale caractère. Beaucoup s'étaient d'ailleurs étonnés de nous voir trainer ensemble tellement nous étions le contraire l'un de l'autre. Au final, c'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'on s'entendait bien.

« C'est pas si simple que ça, Vani.

-Tu es juste stupide. Il t'aurait suffit de lui dire avant et si ça se trouve, ça serait toi maintenant qui vivrait avec lui.

-Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie...

-Et franchement, je te le dit, laisse-le tomber. Il en vaut pas la peine.

-Dis pas ça, tu ne le connais pas.  
-Non mais pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que tu es amoureux de lui depuis le collège, c'est qu'il a de la merde dans les yeux. Franchement. »

Je lâchai un soupire.

« C'est aussi ma faute. Je n'ai rien fait pour me manifester.

-C'est pour ça que je dis que tu es stupide! A ta place je l'aurais plaqué sur un lit avant de l'emballer.

-Vani... ça s'appelle un viol ça.

-La différence?

-... Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de me faire haïr. »

Vanitas grogna légèrement avant de se redresser pour se poser à coté de moi.

« Écoute Ventus... Tu peux pas rester dans cette situation, ça va te bouffer si c'est pas déjà le cas. Tu dis que tu peux te contenter de son amitié mais ça crève les yeux que tu as dépassé ce stade et que tu en veux plus. »

Je ne répondis pas, le sachant dans le vrai.

« Tu as le choix. Soi tu te lances enfin et tu lui avoues que tu l'aimes, soi tu l'oublies.

-Que ça soit l'un ou l'autre... j'en suis incapable.

-Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, merde! Tu fuis la réalité là. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais bien qu'il avait raison mais... Impossible pour moi de t'avouer mes sentiments tout en sachant que je risquais fort d'être rejeté et de te perdre. Et t'oublier... Je t'aimais bien trop pour ça.

De ton coté, tu semblais avoir compris que je n'appréciais pas tellement Vincent au final. Tu m'avais invité à passer chez toi un soir et j'allais refuser, quand tu me devanças.

« ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes, tu sais. Et puis... si c'est ça qui te gène, Vincent ne sera pas là ce soir. Il est rentré voir sa famille pour quelques jours. »

N'arrivant pas à te dire non devant ton air triste, j'acceptai au final.

Mine de rien, sans Vincent à coté, je réussis à me détendre et à passer une bonne soiré avec toi. On avait mangé devant un film tout en buvant et en discutant.

Fatigué, tu finis par t'écrouler à coté de moi sur le canapé. Observant ton visage endormi, j'avais du un peu abusé de la boisson car je me penchai légèrement dessus, caressant tes lèvres avec mes doigts. Mon dieu, je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser. Combien de fois en avais-je rêvé? Que tu m'aimes, que tu t'abandonnes complètement à moi...

J'hésitai quelques secondes. Après tout, même si ce n'était pas très correct, tu étais endormi. Je ne risquerai donc rien car tu n'en saurais rien.

Ne pouvant résister d'avantage, je finis par déposer mes lèvres sur les tiennes qui me parurent infiniment plus douces que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

J'avais l'impression de rêver en cet instant... seulement...

Me redressant, je me figeai, constatant avec horreur que tu étais réveillé, tes yeux me fixant d'un air perdu.

« Ven... tu... »

Rougissant, je me redressai d'un bon, attrapant rapidement mes affaires avant de m'enfuir de chez toi, ignorant tes appels. C'était lâche de ma part, je sais... mais je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter qu'à présent, tout était fini, que tu allais me détester, que je venais de te perdre pour toujours.

J'ai du rester enfermer chez moi trois jours entiers, séchant la fac et ignorant tes appels.

« Tu es ridicule... »

C'est ce que m'avait balancé Vanitas en venant me rendre visite le quatrième jour.

« Regarde dans quel état tu te mets juste pour un gamin!

-C'est pas un gamin, il a juste un an de moins.

-Je m'en fous de son âge. Reste que tu es ridicule. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie enfermé ici, non?

-... T'as les copies des cours?

-Tsss... Ouais, ouais. T'as de la chance, c'est bien parce que tu nous fais tout un cinéma que j'ai accepté pour une fois de prendre des notes en cours.

-Comment tu as pu réussir tes exam sans prendre les cours?

-Facile, je te demandais les tiens à la fin de l'année.

-J'avais oublié... »

Sortant des feuilles de son sac, il déposa le tout sur mon bureau.

« Bon, et maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêté de jouer des chochottes et sortir de cet appart miteux.

-Mon appart t'emmerde.

-Moi aussi, ça tombe bien.

-Vani...

-Bon, je reviens dans deux heures. D'ici là tu as intérêt à t'être préparé. Tu me dois un repas en ville gratos pour avoir accepté de te prendre les cours.

-Je t'emmerde Vani...

-C'est ça, et sois prêt à mon retour ou je te fais sortir par coup de pied au cul. »

Je poussais un bref soupire amusé. Bah, il n'avait pas tort. Ça ne me ferait pas de mal de sortir un peu ce soir.

Alors qu'il avait quitté la pièce depuis quelques secondes, je l'entendis frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, je me redressai. Qu'es-ce qu'il lui prenait à celui-là? Et depuis quand il frappait avant d'entrer?

« Vani? Tu as oublié quelque chose? »

Je me figeai alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Ce n'était pas Vanitas, bien toi qui se trouvait en face de moi. Palissant, je reculais.

« Que... »

D'un air gêné, tu baissas les yeux, passant une main sur ta nuque.

« Désolé si je te dérange. J'allais sonner quand je suis tombé sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui m'a ouvert la porte. »

… Vanitas. J'allais le tuer cet abruti.

N'osant te regarder en face, je me rassis sur le lit, détournant le regard.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux? »

Tu pris un air choqué en m'entendant. J'avais dit ça beaucoup plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu et jamais encore je n'avais employé un tel ton avec toi.

« Ven... je... »

Du coin de l'œil, je te vis mal à l'aise, hésitant. Inspirant un coup, tu repris un peu d'assurance avant de me fixer.

« Ventus, il faut qu'on parle. »

Je déglutis, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge. Tu ne m'avais jamais encore appelé par mon prénom en entier. T'approchant, tu t'assis à coté de moi, mais je refusais toujours de te regarder en face. Ta voix se fit alors plus douce, comme si tu tentais de me mettre en confiance.

« Ven, s'il te plait... Dis-moi, pourquoi es-ce que tu m'as embrassé? »

Je mordis la lèvre, serrant mes mains entre elles pour masquer leurs tremblements.

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question alors que tu le sais?

-... Peut-être, mais je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Je... »

Ne te tenant plus, je fondis en larme, expulsant ainsi toute la douleur et la tristesse que j'avais accumulé durant toutes ses années. Ne t'y attendant pas, tu eut un air surprit avant de me regarder sans savoir quoi faire.

« Je suis désolé... murmurai-je entre deux sanglots, me masquant les yeux d'une main. Je suis désolé.

-V-Ven! Non, ne pleure pas s'il te plait, je... »

Paniquant, et ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, tu finis par m'enlacer, me berçant doucement tandis que j'inondais ton haut de larme tout en ne cessant de m'excuser.

Je dus bien mettre plusieurs minutes avant de calmer mes pleures. M'attrapant ensuite le visage entre tes mains, essuyant mes dernières larmes, tu me fis redresser la tête vers toi.

« Ven, réponds-moi. Es-ce que... tu m'aimes? »

Honteux, je baissai les yeux un instant, me mordant la lèvre.

« Je... Je t'aime, Roxas. Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Je lus la douleur passer dans ton regard tandis que de nouvelles larmes naissaient dans mes yeux.

« Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Non, Ven! Ne t'excuses pas s'il te plait. »

Baissant les yeux, tu me pris alors les mains dans les tiennes.

« C'est moi... Je suis désolé. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai du te blesser sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis vraiment un idiot pour ne pas l'avoir compris. Alors, pardon pour t'avoir fait du mal. »

Surpris par ses propos, je secouais la tête.

« N-non... Ce... c'est moi qui...

-Ven. Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, tu comptes énormément pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre mais... Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi. »

Je baissai les yeux. Au final, mon cas était bel et bien perdu d'avance. Je le savais bien depuis le début, mais pourtant, je n'avais pu cesser d'espérer qu'un jour tu me regardes finalement. J'étais stupide.

« Ven... Es-ce que... Même si je ne peux pas te rendre tes sentiments... Es-ce que tu resteras toujours mon ami? »

Je sentai clairement la peur dans ta voix. Ravalant mes larmes, je me mordis la lèvres. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi, tant pis si j'avais mal. Alors, j'ai relevé les yeux vers toi, t'offrant un pâle sourire faute de mieux.

« Bien sûr, tu resteras toujours mon ami. »

Un triste sourire étira tes lèvres alors que tu m'enlaçais une dernière fois.

« Merci, Ven... et pardon.

-Ne t'excuse pas s'il te plait. »

Finalement, ne pouvant rester plus longtemps, tu dus repartir, mais je sentais bien dans tes yeux que tu t'inquiétais encore pour moi.

Rallongé sur mon lit, je fixais le plafond d'un air absent, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

« Alors? »

Je tournai la tête pour voir Vanitas adossé à l'entrée de ma chambre.

« Alors, d'une, rend-moi les clefs de l'appart que tu m'as pris sans autorisation, et de deux, je vais te tuer. »

Il poussa un faible soupir avant de s'assoir au pied du lit.

« Tu t'es fait jeté?

-Devine...

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le fuir éternellement.

-Je sais.

-Tu m'en veux de lui avoir ouvert?

-... Un peu. Tu peux crever pour que je te paye un repas.

-Bah, je pense que je m'en remettrais. Mais pour la peine je squatte chez toi pour la nuit. La flemme de rentrer à mon appart. »

Un faible sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je tournais vers lui.

« Vani...

-Hum?

-Pardon.

-De quoi tu t'excuses?

-Tu le sais bien. »

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se mettait face à moi.

« Tu avais remarqué?

-On peut dire ça.

-Je te hais.

-Moi aussi. »

Se redressant, Vanitas m'accorda un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Désolé Ventus, mais moi, les déclarations enflammées et autre c'est pas mon truc.

-Je crois que j'aurais peur si je te voyais faire ça.

-La ferme. »

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre, restant dos à moi.

« Es-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai une chance?

-Va savoir... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à autre chose.

-J'attendrais alors. Bon, pas tout ça mais j'ai la dalle moi! Y a quoi à bouffer dans ton frigo?

-J'en sais rien. Va voir par toi même. »

Un léger sourire, mais sincère, étira alors mes lèvres en même temps que mon regard observait sa silhouette disparaître vers la cuisine.

Un amour à sens unique n'est jamais simple, mais qui sait, on peut toujours trouver un moyen d'aller de l'avant au final.

* * *

Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé au final? =)

Review please! X3


End file.
